


Guns and Horses

by namane12



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Princes, Princesses, Queens, Romance, Royalty, Victorian, idek, kings - Freeform, royal, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namane12/pseuds/namane12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy it so far! I believe this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted! I do plan on writing much more of this and have big plans for it!</p></blockquote>





	Guns and Horses

Heels click down a marble floor, down a large and spacious hallway. They were in no particular hurry, and the person took the time to gaze out of a tall window framed in shimmering gold. They looked forward again, eyes narrowed now, and jogged to the delicately designed stain glass doors at the end of the long hallway. He threw the doors open, and stood as every human in the huge cathedral acknowledged his presence and bowed. This room was used for religious gatherings, but now would be used to make an important announcement.

There were rows of pews on either side of this person, bowing subjects behind each and every one. He stepped quickly up onto the elevated area at the front, and glanced up at the intricately designed gold chandelier on the ceiling before turning towards his soldiers and raising his voice. "I, Prince Arlert, am bringing forth the reason as to why I am to be considered King of Maria. War is soon to be upon us, we must prepare."

\---

Through a bored gaze, gray eyes watched a rat scurry through a hole into a building. To a ten year old, animals such as this should be disturbing, frightening, even disgusting enough to run away. To a child who had spent their lives in a sewer, they really weren't all that hard to endure.

A small body sat leaned against a cold concrete wall, staring at the ceiling, and clutching a loaf of bread. Young Levi had just robbed a bakery to feed himself, and was disappointed to hear nothing but water drop rhythmically and slowly onto the ground next to his body. He had expected barking dogs, men screaming at him to 'Come back here brat!' He expected them to put up some sort of a fight. "Tch, nothing? That wasn't hard at all." He took a huge bite out of the loaf, and closed his eyes. He thanked whatever god that happened to be out there that this particular loaf was still warm. It seemed to melt in his mouth, and all moldy, stale bread he had eaten in the past simply paled in comparison. The small boy knew he should save this loaf, but the heat made it irresistible.  
Hearing a noise behind him, he jumped to his feet.  
"Levi!" A voice called. It sounded young- and familiar. He froze in his tracks until the voice continued.  
"Oh, Levi, I know you're in there! The king and queen are here; you should see these brats' carriage!" This peaked Levi's curiosity and, recognizing the voice as his young friend, Isabel, he followed the voice, hopping over waste and cracks in the concrete as though he had done this for years. He had been living here for- well, he couldn't even remember how long. His whole life, maybe.

He ran towards the entrance, quickly tearing off a piece of bread for the girl. With his own piece in his mouth, he climbed up the ladder to the street one handedly. Isabel stood, mouth agape, with a few teeth missing, staring disbelievingly at the sight in front of them. Levi shoved the bread into her mouth, earning a shriek of surprise from her, and took his piece out of his own mouth.  
"You're going to catch flies like that, you know." He said matter of factly before looking at what had grabbed her attention.

Crowds had gathered and were lining the streets; everyone he had ever met or seen was there. He could barely even catch a glimpse of the royal family, and could not hear anything through the shouts of praise. When he realized that in his surprise, he had almost let go of his bread, his mind came back into reality. The carriage was beautiful white and gold, with a strange symbol painted on the side. It contained a drawing of a lion, a sword, a falcon, a dove, and was divided into four squares.

'The Riestian Coat of Arms,' he thought. 'It has to be.'

The carriage passed, moving towards their Capital. Levi had guessed that they had some business with the government here, since all people with power seemed to know each other. The rest of events didn't interest the children, so they finished eating and began their favorite game; chasing each other through the underground as fast as they could.

The young boy was quite lucky despite his situation seeming bleak. He was able to steal food, had a place to sleep, had friends; he was much more fortunate than most.

His life changed when he was taken into the King and Queen's castle.

It all happened very fast; a servant came to him and gently asked him if he would like to live in a castle, he shook his head, knowing that this was some sort of setup, and then the servant explained that their "Royal Highnesses" wanted to adopt him into their family, as they thought he would be a great addition to the family. There wasn't a lot that Levi could say to refuse, and the next thing he knew, he left everything he ever known to live in an entirely different world.

The young new Ackerman rode in the royal carriage beside the incredibly famous King and Queen of Riestia. They soon arrive at the castle after a very awkward carriage ride. The couple had spent the ride trying to comfort the shaking boy, and hadn't expected him to curl up in the corner of his seat and withdraw completely. Why was everything shimmering and clean? Why were they being so kind? What would become of his friends? How could he escape when he didn't even know where he was going?

When they arrived at the castle, Levi couldn't believe how beautiful it was, but didn't show much emotion. He bottled up his anxiety and fear and excitement and confusion to the point that he could feel the edges of his eyes becoming wet. As his thoughts are flooded with the crying faces of his friends, those dirty alleys, his old home, that grumpy old man he always stole bread from- he covered his mouth, then kneeled on the ground and moved it away to vomit on the castle's front lawn. Too much change. Too much attention. Where was the comfort? He didn't feel safe at all. What would become of him? Who were these people? This only made him start sobbing; everyone would be so angry at him. They'd throw him right back on the streets. He covered his face, kneeling on the grass, weeping.

The King had already headed inside, but the Queen sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it gently. This was a kindness he certainly didn't expect. Why didn't she see him as a filthy street rat? That what he was. That's what he's always been. Why was the most important family in their country trying to help him of all people?

She gently grasped his small hand and led him inside when he had finished crying, beginning to help him to get used to his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it so far! I believe this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted! I do plan on writing much more of this and have big plans for it!


End file.
